


Aftermath

by Ange_de_la_Mort



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions, poke - Fandom
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ange_de_la_Mort/pseuds/Ange_de_la_Mort
Summary: Maxie had never liked the sea, but sometimes, even he had to acknowledge that the dangerous ocean held a certain beauty to it.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Something old from [Tumblr](http://ariodat.tumblr.com/post/104619868991/aftermath).

Maxie had never liked the sea, had always believed it to be strange and unnatural and dishonest. It was a home to all those creatures that were cowardly hiding in it and sneaking up to their prey, that were abusing the darkness of the ocean instead of showing themselves out in the open, instead of presenting a fair and honest fight. For Maxie, the sea and its dishonesty felt almost … eerie, and it was obvious to him that he’d never manage to feel at ease there, for he’d always be waiting for something to attack and drown him. And he actually never wanted to get that paranoid, so he simply stayed clear of the ocean.  
  
Getting to know Archie didn’t change his opinion about the sea and its creatures at all. At first. For Archie was loud and overwhelming, someone to inspire people and win them for his cause, so that Maxie couldn’t help but wonder which cruelties Archie might have to hide in the depths of his soul (and he’d been right to wonder, after all, for Archie did prove to be merciless, to rage like the storm and the sea that could destroy and devour everything in its path whenever it wanted to).  
  
In the beginning, he’d irritated Maxie, unsettled him, maybe even frightened him, though Maxie would never admit this out loud. But then, when everything was over and done for, when the world had become a better place - though not through _him_ , not through either of them, and it shouldn’t have been this way, hadn’t been _planned_ this way -, Maxie got to know the sea that was Archie’s heart far better than he’d ever imagined.  
  
He learned to appreciate the way Archie’s eyes changed colour depending on how the sunlight met his face. Sometimes, there was more blue in them, sometimes more green, but they always, always reminded him of the ocean on a calm day  
He kearned to like to run his fingers through Archie’s hair - short and wavy and not as black as it once had been -, to fist his hands in it when Archie took him; sometimes so hard and fast that Maxie felt as if he’d have to drown in their greed, that he couldn’t do anything but grab onto him and scream his name; sometimes as gentle as the distant sounds of the sea one always heard when holding a seashell to one’s ear.  
  
He learned to love the salty taste of Archie’s tanned skin, loved the smell of marine water whenever he awakened in the mornings, only to find himself still lying in Archie’s arms.  
  
Sometimes, he thought, he could almost appreciate the beauty of the ocean.  
  
… there was no way he’d ever get on a godforsaken boat, though, however Archie pleaded him. He’d never ever lose all of his paranoia concerning the ocean, after all.


End file.
